


Camping

by dontlietomehoney



Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Camping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontlietomehoney/pseuds/dontlietomehoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys are out in the woods for a two day camping trip, and Josh winds up sharing a tent with Matt which leads to things that neither expected, but both desperately wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

“Why are we here?” Josh demanded.

“It’s called camping Ramsay, look it up,” Ian grumbled.

Mike chuckled and began to unravel the bright orange tent he had brought for himself. Ian and Matt also had their own tents, but Josh was simply standing around and watching them move around the camp.

“I know what camping is asshole, why are we doing it though?”

Matt sighed and stood up straight from where he had crouched, “We needed a little time off Josh, and everyone else agreed this would be a good idea. Majority rules, so suck it up.”

Josh frowned at Matt’s words and he looked extremely out of place in the wilderness, his blond and blue locks falling into his eyes and his skinny jeans hugging his legs tightly. Matt watched the older man closely for a moment before pulling out his own tent to set up. After a few moments Matt realized that Josh had only brought a single bag and it certainly wasn’t big enough to pack a tent.

“Josh, did you pack anything to sleep in?” Matt asked.

Josh looked confused. “Um, flannel pants, why?”

Matt face-palmed while Mike and Ian laughed at the singer’s response, “No, I meant like a sleeping bag or tent or anything like that?”

Josh shuffled his feet for a moment. “Um… no?”

“Why do you say it like a question Ramsay, just admit you were stupid and didn’t pack anything but flannel pants,” Ian said.

“Ian seriously, stop being an ass. You’re not usually like this,” Matt sighed. He was beginning to wonder when he had become the adult in the group.

Ian sighed too, “Sorry, sorry. I’ll try to be more supportive. You can bunk in my tent with me if you like Josh.”

“That’s not gonna happen,” Josh sassed.

“What? Why?”

“I’ve shared a  _room_  with you before, and that was scarring enough. I’m not about to share a tiny tent with you for two nights and have nothing left to live for.”

“I don’t get it,” Mike rubbed his neck.

Josh scoffed, “You don’t want to know. Let’s just say there was way too much of that man exposed when I walked in earlier than expected.”

“Oh sweet baby Jesus,” Mike quickly distracted himself with other things around the camp.

“Can I stay in your tent Matt?” Josh asked.

Matt’s eyes got wide, “Oh, um yeah, sure.” This was his best and worst dream come true. He would have Josh all to himself for two full nights in a six by eight tent, and he wasn’t sure how he was going to keep his hands to himself.

Matt had always been attracted to his best friend, and had even gotten close to confessing his feelings a time or two, but this was altogether different. He knew it was going to be a rough two nights with the man he wanted so badly being so close to him while they slept. Josh had always been so flirtatious with Matt, always smiling and touching him, but Matt knew it was just as friends. It had to be, right?

Josh had smiled and moved closer, “Thanks Matty!”

Matt could feel the blush on his cheeks, “Uh, no problem man. Just help me put the tent up okay?”

Josh nodded and, for the first time since getting to the campsite, looked enthusiastic about being there. That night Josh and Matt sat on opposite sides of the campfire. Mike and Ian had already gone to their tents to sleep, but Josh had pulled out his harmonica and started playing it softly. Matt had stayed up with him so when the singer was ready to sleep as well Matt could put the fire out for him.

“Thanks again for letting me use your tent with you,” Josh paused his playing of the harmonica to focus on Matt across the fire.

Matt only smiled as he watched the orange light flicker in the singer’s blue eyes. He was beautiful. Just as the thought crossed Matt’s mind he tried to quell it and looked away from his best friend. Josh noticed his odd behavior though and rose from his spot to sit closer to Matt.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Matt nodded, tried to ignore the new heat he felt from the singer’s body. He had sat so close to Matt that their thighs brushed together. Josh frowned and pushed the harmonica into his leather jacket’s pocket before putting his arm around the younger man’s shoulders.

“You sure? You’ve been pretty distracted today.”

Matt nearly laughed. He had been so distracted because he couldn’t get his best friend out of his mind, couldn’t stop imagining what it might be like to hold him closer than a simple hug would allow. Matt cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m fine. No worries.”

Josh watched him for a moment as if searching for a different answer, but sighed and removed his arm from across Matt’s shoulders. “Okay, I guess I’ll head to the tent then.” Before the singer got up to move though, he ducked down to peck a quick kiss on Matt’s cheek.

Matt squeaked in surprise, but Josh was already moving away. The older man had never done anything like that before and Matt didn’t know what to make of the singer’s actions. He could only watch as the older man got to his hands and knees and crawled into the tent across the clearing. That image alone had Matt’s head spinning, but the kiss to his cheek had his thoughts in overdrive as well. Could Josh like him back? Matt rushed to put the fire out, the soil he threw on it was damp enough to kill the flames but not enough to make it smoke.

He wiped his hands off on his jeans and tried to keep his pace even as he walked to his tent. He took a deep breath and bent down to follow after Josh. Matt stopped almost as soon as he entered the tent because of what he found there. Josh had his back to the tent entrance, but was perched on his knees, his bum resting on his calves while he peeled his shirt off to reveal the pale skin beneath. Matt swallowed loudly at the sight and moved to zip the tents opening closed for the night.

*          *          *

Josh had heard the tent flap open but didn’t stop his movements as he undressed. He wanted Matt to see him, wanted to get under the younger man’s skin. He had wanted him for so long and yet nothing had ever happened between them. This was Josh’s best chance to change that. He had tried to catch Matt’s attention all day, and had even lucked out in sharing a tent with the younger man but Josh’s heart had begun to race the moment his lips touched the younger man’s cheek.

He had not planned that. Hadn’t thought about the way it would make him feel, and yet there he was, slowly undressing while he knew Matt watched. Josh could hear his friend swallow loudly in the silence, but it didn’t stop him from methodically folding the shirt he had removed and moving it to one side of the tent before he reached for the snap and zipper of his skinny jeans to let the fabric fall open.

“Josh…” Matt spoke softly from behind the singer.

Josh ignored Matt and shifted so he could pull the tight fabric of his pants down his legs. It wasn’t long before he was left in just his boxers and he could hear Matt’s breathing increase. Finally though, he was able to build up the courage to look over his shoulder at the younger man. Matt was in a similar position as the singer, his weight settled back on his heels as he rested on his knees, and his eyes were fixed on the man before him.

“Josh,” Matt repeated, “what are you doing?”

Josh smiled teasingly, “Getting ready for bed Matt, what are you doing?”

Matt swallowed again, the movement caused his Adam’s apple to bob up and down, and Josh had the insane urge to run his tongue over the spot. “Um, you, right. Uh, I should get ready for bed too.” Matt looked around the tent for a moment before he realized something, “Um, there’s only one sleeping bag.”

Josh’s eyes widened for a moment before he smiled. “You don’t mind sharing that too do you?”

Matt scowled and shuffled closer to the singer. He knew no better way to get answers than to ask the questions straight out, “Are you teasing me Ramsay?”

“What would you say if I was Matty?” Josh asked quietly.

“Do you…do you want to share with me because…because you….”

“Because I what Matty?” The singer’s voice was barely above a whisper then, he wanted Matt to call him out so badly.

“Do you just want me for my sleeping bag?” Matt finally asked.

“Oh fuck it,” Josh grumbled and swiftly gripped the younger man’s biceps to pull him in for a kiss.

Their lips meshed together perfectly and Matt sighed into the singer’s mouth. Neither man could really believe that it had finally happened, but they were just happy that it had. Matt lifted his hands to wrap around the older man’s waist and pulled him closer. By doing so he discovered that Josh was already hard and aching.

“Shit Josh,” Matt pulled away. “Are we really doing this right now?”

Josh giggled, fucking giggled. “I sure hope so.”

“How- why did it take so long for this to happen?” Matt moved his lips to the singer’s neck and sucked lightly.

Josh’s head fell back on his shoulders and he let out a soft moan. “I- ugh, I don’t know. Don’t fucking care as long as it doesn’t stop… don’t stop Matty.”

Matt chuckled at the needy sound of the singer’s voice and sucked at the skin below his teeth once again. Josh moaned and held him tighter as he began to move his hips in search of friction. Matt happily obliged the older man’s need by wedging his thigh between the singer’s legs. Josh let out a breathy sigh as he moved against Matt’s thigh and gripped the younger man’s shoulders for leverage. Matt growled at the feel of the older man grinding against him and moved to bite and lick at Josh’s collar bone while using his hands to pull the older man down harder.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just writhing against one another, before Matt pulled away and stilled Josh’s hips. The older man let out a whine and opened his eyes to find Matt looking at him with a smile.

“What?” Josh asked.

“You look damn hot riding me Josh,” Matt’s voice was all gravel, “but I want you on your hands and knees for me.” Josh couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his lips and Matt smiled wider. “You want it, don’t you Joshy? You want me deep inside you?”

Josh whimpered as his erection jumped in his boxers. “Yes.”

Matt brought their lips together for another rough kiss, and his tongue slipped between the singer’s to delve into his mouth. Josh sighed and opened wider, wanting to taste Matt just as badly. The younger man nipped at Josh’s lips and gently sucked.

“Get on my sleeping bag,” Matt ordered. He knew there would be more padding there than anywhere else on the tents floor, and he knew Josh was going to need it.

Josh shakily slid off Matt’s thigh and crawled across the short space to unzip the younger man’s sleeping bag. When he had it open he centered himself on the soft material and waited. Matt watched the older man’s every move and licked his lips at the sight of the singer on all fours for him. It was a sight he never thought he would get to see.

Quickly removing his own clothes, Matt followed suit and crawled across the tent floor. As he approached the older man he left a trail of soft kisses up his spine. Josh trembled under him, especially when Matt’s hips were flush to his own and he could feel just how hard the younger man was. Matt licked at Josh’s shoulder, lightly biting down on the skin before sucking at it to leave a mark. Josh whined and pushed his hips back into Matt’s, and it made the younger man chuckle.

Matt loved how eager Josh was. “You just can’t wait can you Joshy?”

Josh looked over his shoulder at the younger man and Matt could see the desperation in his eyes. “No, Matty. Please, don’t make me wait.”

Matt lifted his torso so he was only on his knees, his hands left to rest on the singer’s hips as he ground his hardness into Josh’s bum. The older man moaned and let his head hang loosely off his shoulders. It wasn’t enough though, and Matt hooked his thumbs into Josh’s boxers, swiftly removing them to reveal the pale swell of the singer’s cheeks. Josh was completely bare then and Matt loved it. He hesitantly lifted his hand to prod at the singer’s entrance, his fingertips lightly brushing the puckered muscle. Josh gasped and rocked his hips back at the touch.

“You want me here Joshy? Stretching you open and making you scream?” Matt asked. Josh nodded frantically and Matt leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “Do you want me to come inside you Joshy?”

Josh let out a small cry and dropped to his forearms. “Matty! Please… yes, I want you, all of you, all of  _it,_  everything you said. Just- please! Please don’t make me wait any more.”

Matt smiled as he ran his fingers through Josh’s hair, his grin tightening to pull the singer’s head up briefly. He had to bend further forward to reach Josh’s ear again. “Then that’s what I’ll give you Joshy, all of it.”

Josh moaned again as Matt whispered into his ear. Everything was so overwhelming, and so good, so hot, he could hardly think clearly. The singer’s length was leaking with need, the pearly white liquid dripping off and staining Matt’s sleeping bag. The sight made Josh glad he had chosen to open the sleeping bag rather than leaving it closed. At least this way the stains could be hidden when the sleeping bag was shut and zipped up.

Suddenly Josh felt something slick against his entrance and he jumped, the movement quickly followed by a moan. Matt moved behind him and slipped a finger into the tight heat of Josh’s body. He pushed past the tight ring of muscles and buried his finger in to the knuckle before he stopped. Josh took deep breaths and pushed his hips back, wanting so much more.

“That’s it Joshy,” Matt spoke softly as he worked in a second finger. “Fuck yourself on my fingers baby; show me how much you want me.”

Matt wasn’t sure where his dominant side had come from, but Josh didn’t seem to mind as he followed every order given to him. He rocked back and forth on Matt’s fingers, picking up speed as he continued. The fact that Josh had so readily been submissive, so eager to please, made the younger man want to just pound into him, but he didn’t want to hurt Josh either. So Matt easily pushed in yet another finger and spread the digits. Josh’s movements faltered but continued as he whimpered at the intrusion and Matt steadied him with a hand on his waist.

“Keep going baby, don’t stop now.”

Josh nodded, his throat too tight to form words, and pushed back again and again. Matt was transfixed by the sight of Josh’s entrance opening to him, the pink ring clenching and releasing with Josh’s every move. Matt couldn’t take it anymore and he stilled the singer’s hips.

“You did good Joshy, so good.” Matt praised the singer as he pulled his fingers out of the older man’s heat and lined his hips up to the entrance instead. Before pushing in though, Matt used his slick fingers to coat his length, mixing Josh’s wetness with his own pre cum. He gripped Josh’s hips in both hands then and slowly moved forward, the very tip of his length slipping in with ease and causing Josh to moan.

“More Matty please…I need more,” Josh gasped as Matt inched his way in.

Matt laughed a bit and rubbed circles against the singer’s lower spine. “Don’t worry, Joshy, you’ll get all of me.”

With that being said Matt added more pressure, his length being engulfed in the singer’s tight heat. It was almost enough to make him come on the spot, but Matt grit his teeth and finally just snapped his hips forward so they were flush to Josh’s. The older man cried out and his chest dropped down to the cushion of the sleeping bag.

Matt was instantly panicked, “Josh? Did I hurt you? Shit, say something!”

Josh laughed weakly and gripped the edges of the sleeping bag. He rolled his hips to move Matt inside him and let out a contented sigh. “I-I’m fine Matty. Ngh, so, so fine.”

Matt sighed in relief before gasping at the pleasure of Josh tightening around him. “Fuck Josh, you feel so good.”

Josh turned his head so he could see Matt and lay more comfortably. His hips were still arched up to meet Matt’s, but his arms just wouldn’t hold him anymore. “Give me what I want then?”

“Hell yes,” Matt smiled before pulling nearly all the way out and thrusting forward again.

Josh gasped and whimpered as sparks of pleasure ran through him. Matt continued to pump into him, each thrust feeling faster or more powerful than the last. The singer’s fingers gripped the sleeping bag tightly as a moan escaped his lips. With every movement of Matt’s hips Josh was rocked forward before being pulled harshly back onto the younger man’s length. It was a torturous pleasure, intense and wonderful.

Both men panted heavily, their skin covered in a fine sheet of sweat, when suddenly Matt leaned down and wrapped his arms around Josh’s chest and stomach. He lifted the older man up so they were both on their knees; Josh’s back flush against Matt’s chest. All of the singer’s weight rested on his core, the pressure making him cry out again as Matt’s length went impossibly deeper.

“Ngh! Matt…Matt,” Josh’s head fell back to rest on the younger man’s shoulder.

Matt smirked and let one of his hands wrap around Josh’s thigh, his fingers resting on the inside of the older man’s leg, spreading him a little farther. His other arm stayed around Josh’s lower belly, holding him in place as Matt thrust upwards into the silken heat he couldn’t seem to get enough of. Josh moaned and lifted an arm to sink his fingers into Matt’s hair at the nape of his neck, holding the younger man’s mouth to his skin where he had bitten into the singer’s shoulder. When Josh turned his head, though, Matt met his lips and licked into the singer’s mouth, thrusting his tongue in the same rhythm as his hips.

Josh whimpered, feeling Matt everywhere all at once. He worked his tongue against the younger man’s every time it slipped between his lips and licked into him. Josh normally wouldn’t have liked a kiss like that, with so much tongue, but Matt used it as a means to push into Josh in more ways than one. It was like he was fucking his mouth. That thought alone had Josh’s stomach clenching in pleasure as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge of release.

Matt quickened his thrusts, making the singer bounce with his bucking hips, and he could feel Josh beginning to shake. Josh whimpered almost incessantly then, Matt’s length having found the singer’s prostate.

Matt let out a low laugh, “Don’t hold back baby, let me hear you.”

The singer keened louder than before, and dropped his free hand to grip Matt’s hip in a tight hold as the pressure kept building. Matt growled deep in his throat as the older man tightened around him, the sound followed by a moan as Josh urged him faster.

“Matt…Matt please,” Josh whined.

The younger man smiled and tilted his head for a better look at the singer’s torso. Josh was breathing heavily, his pale chest rising and falling rapidly, his smooth stomach revealing faint edges of muscle every time he breathed out. Just below the vee of his hips though, Matt could see the singer’s straining erection, the hard length a deep red color and leaking from the tip. Matt couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his fingers around the length and tugging. Josh jolted in the younger man’s lap; his hips bucking up before thrusting back down frantically.  The motion caused Matt to still his own hips and allow Josh to writhe above him.

“M-Matty?” Josh asked breathlessly.

Matt nibbled at the singer’s ear, his fingers tightening their grip and his hips moving to rest on his calves. “I want to see you move for me Josh. I want to see you ride me.”

The singer panted out a moan, but slowly began moving his hips. He thrust up into Matt’s hand and sank back down onto his length. They slid together deliciously and the friction made both men moan. Matt nuzzled into Josh’s neck as he picked up speed, allowing the older man to move freely for only a few minutes before stopping the singer to take control again.

“So good Joshy, you make me feel so good,” Matt muttered.

Josh sighed contentedly before gasping in surprise as Matt snapped his hips up again and again, his fist pumping in time on Josh’s hardness. The singer let out little sobs of pleasure every time Matt adjusted his hips even in the slightest, every move bringing him into contact with Josh’s sensitive bundle of nerves again. Matt tried to keep his breathing even, but it was ragged as Josh’s body clenched around him impossibly tighter, and the singer mewled helplessly.

“Come on baby, I told you not to hold back,” Matt grunted, his voice gravelly, “cum for me.”

Josh let out a groan and turned his face into Matt’s neck, licking the skin he found there as his fingers curled into Matt’s legs for support. “Matt…”

The singer’s whispered word was followed by a raspy scream as he fell apart. He bucked into Matt’s hand, his cum coating the younger man’s fingers and dribbling messily onto the sleeping bag below them. Josh’s entrance pulsated around Matt’s hard length and squeezed around him in waves. Matt rode him through the climax, holding the singer close as he shook, and Josh kept his face buried in the crook of Matt’s neck, feathering soft kisses to his skin even as his own body seemed to go completely lax in the younger man’s arms.

“Fuck, Josh.” Matt’s words were strained as he let go of the singer’s softened length and brought his fingers to his lips to clean away the salty liquid as best he could.

Josh smiled weakly at the younger man’s actions before closing his eyes. His cheeks were wet, hot tears having leaked out at some point when it all got too intense, but he rubbed his face against Matt’s heated skin and sighed. “Come on Matt,” the singer echoed Matt’s earlier words.

Matt chuckled, “Come on what Joshy? What do you want me to do?”

Josh lightly flicked his tongue out again, lapping at Matt’s skin as he had done so many times in the past few minutes. He just loved the way Matt’s skin felt smooth and warm under his tongue. “I want you to fill me up Matty,” Josh whispered, “let me feel you.”

Matt’s breath hitched in his lungs at Josh’s words, his body instantly reacting to the heat the singer’s request had incited. Matt hugged the older man tighter, his body going rigid only seconds before he gave his lover exactly what he wanted. Josh could feel the warmth of the younger man’s release into him and the wetness that accompanied it was enough to make him moan. Matt made soft noises of pleasure deep in his throat as he continued to roll his hips in gentle motions, only pulling out a little at a time before slowly pushing back in, effectively milking his release as long as he could before stilling his movements all together.

The two stayed together, leaning against one another for support as they caught their breath. Matt was the first to move but Josh made a sound of protest when the younger man started to shift underneath him. Matt sprinkled kisses along the singer’s shoulder though, and held him a bit longer. Josh sighed happily and wound their fingers together where Matt held him.

“We’re going to have to move eventually Joshy,” Matt chuckled.

Josh nodded. “I know. I just wanted to feel you for a little bit longer.”

Matt smiled and rested his head on Josh’s shoulder for a moment more. “It’s time to lie down Josh; you’re falling asleep on me.”

Josh’s lips turned down into a slight frown but he nodded and shakily leaned forward so Matt could easily slip out of him. The drag of the younger man’s length inside him, and the emptiness that the singer felt afterwards caused Josh to whimper quietly, but Matt was soon enveloping him with his arms again and pulling him down by his side on the sleeping bag.

Matt ran his fingers through Josh’s damp hair and kissed the tip of his nose. “Don’t worry baby, there’s no way I’m going to let you go after this.”

Josh ducked down and curled into the younger man’s side, wanting to be closer to him. “What do you mean? What does this make us?”

Matt’s chuckle rumbled through his chest and under Josh’s ear. “Would you be opposed to me calling you a sexy beast?”

Josh knuckled Matt’s ribs, “I’m serious.”

“I know,” Matt’s voice was suddenly quiet. “I never thought this would happen between us Joshy, but that doesn’t mean I never wanted it. You can’t imagine how long I’ve wanted to call you mine, and now I have you.”

“I’m yours then?” Josh looked up at Matt through his eyelashes. “Does that make you mine?”

Matt smiled and lifted Josh chin so he could lay a soft kiss to the singer’s lips. “Absolutely.”

Josh smiled, “Mine and Yours, I like that.”

Matt just brought their lips together once again and reached out to pull the edge of the sleeping bag over them both as a blanket. “Good, cause I love it.”

Josh sighed happily and his eyes drooped closed as he laid his head back down on Matt’s chest. “I love  _you_.”

Matt’s heart skipped a beat in his chest, but before he could respond he could hear light little snores coming from the older man he held. He pulled them closer together, tangling their legs and feet together before laying a kiss to the singer’s forehead and nuzzling into him.

“I love you too Joshy.”


End file.
